nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vigga Copperbrow
Vigga Coopperbrow is a female dwarf NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Vigga Copperbrow is a dwarvish coppersmith and one of the Joined of Yotia. Background Vigga Copperbrow was born in the Dwarven Mountains, the daughter of a coppersmith and an innkeeper. She went into the family business, learning coppersmithing at her father's knee and eventually staking out on her own. She settled in a settlement called Craghallow and worked hard to establish her business. With the Joined of Yotia On the 22nd of Griffon, 1159 Vigga experienced a brief flash of light and suddenly found herself lying on the ground in the estate of Nuqwell, hundreds of miles away and strangely linked to the other Joined of Yotia. They quickly assessed they were linked to one another and desired to figure out what could be done on the matter. Vigga and Mantirandaubelle suggested traveling to the Thorgain Kingdom to seek aid there but since Emeron City was far closer, at as good or superior magical resources and Walter Penderghast had a home there they made for the capital instead. The Joined arrived in Emeron two days later as the city was awash in riots and crackdowns in light of the explosion at Strade Hall that occurred when Yotia's Avatar was destroyed and exacerbated by the recent death of King Koris Woodbridge. They managed to reach the Penderghast home and Walter sent a message to Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood, both professors at the Emeron Wizard's College that he knew because his son Froderik was a student there. The professors examined the Joined, but advised they needed to further research their findings. While Walter and the Joined waited for the professor's findings, they were attacked in the Penderghast home by mysterious agents seeking them. The Joined escaped, thanks in part to the brave actions of Mantirandaubelle and also to a group of Raven's Eye agents sent by Trista Ravenlark at the request of the Great White Wizard Dillman. The joined escaped and were secretly installed in a safehouse by Sumnim. Unexpetedly, a short time later the City Watch arrested Walter's entire family, installing them in the dungeons of Castle Finarte. Trista made arrangements to smuggle the Joined of Yotia to the Thorgain Kingdom for their safety, but Walter refused to depart without his family and desired to free them immediately. Unfortunately many of the of the Joined of Yotia were commoners with minimal to no combat ability, and such a mission would be suicide. Resolution came when the Joined of Vesper arrived in Emeron on the 22nd of Lion. Among the Joined of Vesper was Walter's son, Froderik, who was no less keen to free his family than Walter was. Better, the Joined of Vesper all had martial capability and had been working together as a team for months. With the assistance of Trista they secured a map that led through the sewers to the dungeons of Castle Finarte. Dillman provided a layout of the cell block where the Penerghasts were being held. A strategy was put together, roles selected, and a rescue planned. Jailbreak and Betrayal On the 25th of Lion, 1159 the Joined of Vesper, aided by Mantirandaubelle, Pherey Biggsby and Aynad from the Joined of Yotia, slipped into the dungeons of Castle Finarte. Vigga, and Walter, having very little combat ability, stayed behind in their safehouse with Mane and Joane, who declined to go because they felt it was a suicide mission. Rongul Ruddletater and Briac Youngblood's dog Rolla remained behind as well. The night before Joane, sneaked out of Sumnim's safehouse and went to the Crown, looking to turn in the Joined of Vesper, the rest of the Joined of Yotia, as well as those in the city who were helping them. She demanded a large reward for her efforts, as well as a way to be severed from Yotia and return to her life as normal. The crown organized a raid on the safehouse as well as the arrest of Dillman, Sumnim, Chickwood, Trista and Klaron Shatterstone and then murdered Joane. Vigga was present for the raid on Sumnim's safehouse and was forced to try to defend herself alongside Mane Walter, Rongul and Rolla. They were nearly killed, with only Vigga and Rolla still conscious and fighting at one point. fortunately word was able to get to Chickwood in time for him to magically teleport to the safehouse and put the attackers to sleep. He then transported everyone to the Hemlock Tops Forest to regroup. The group affecting the prison break were ultimately successful, though because of Joane's betrayal they were all nearly killed as well. Vigga, along with the rest of the Joined of Yotia, and the Penderghasts were smuggled to the Kingdom of Thorgain by Trista, who had arranged sanctuary in the capital with Martok Stonecutter, a high ranking priest of Clangeddin. In the Thorgain Kingdom Vigga, along with the rest of the Joined of Yotia and the Penderghasts were smuggled to the Kingdom of Thorgain by Trista Ravenlark, who had arranged sanctuary in the capital with Martok Stonecutter, a high ranking priest of Clangeddin. Vigga was relieved to feel the safety of the mountains again, even if she was still very far from Craghallow. While there, a pair of dwarven assassins attempted to attack the Joined in the middle of the night. Pherey Biggsby and Archibald Penderghast fought the attackers off while the others sounded the alarm. With the church roused, the priests of Clangeddin quickly found and killed the attackers before they were able to leave church grounds. Martok launched an immediate investigation, which the Joined of Yotia assisted with. The assailants turned out to be lowlife thugs and criminals hired hastily by a go-between. It took several days of running down leads in the less savory parts of Thorgain City. The investigation revealed the true culprit: Dulmor Earthmantle, an adviser to Thane King Farim Ironbreaker himself. Martok took the intelligence to the Crown and the king ordered Dulmor's immediate arrest, however the culprit manged to slip away before the authorities closed in on him, seeming to vanish overnight. It was only weeks later when the Joined of Vesper came to Thorgain City with the real Dulmor Earthmantle that it was realized the true culprit was a Spider Person impostor who had been serving in the Royal Court for decades. Personality and Abilities Vigga is a fairly serious and humorless woman. She has worked hard in her life to get her business up and running at a decent level, eschewing a family of her own and many personal relationships along the way. Now that it was finally successful to her satisfaction she has been yanked halfway around the continent to contend with the madness her life has become. Vigga is a skilled coppersmith, and decent businesswoman. Like most dwarves she has some basic combat training with hammers and axes, but is not an especially capable warrior. That said, she was provided leather armor and a hammer to use in case of necessity, and she acquitted herself well when attacked in the safehouse even though her defeat was a foregone conclusion. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs